IThe Child Health and Development Interactive System (CHADIS) is a clinical instrument aimed at facilitating comprehensive child health care. It includes: a parent inventory with algorithms which translate concerns into DSM-PC diagnoses; validated procedures for simultaneously screening for child health and development; a child inventory of perceived strengths and interests; self scoring electronic derivatives of standard tests, a mechanism for matching clinical situations with resources and products and providing individualized reports for parents. CHADIS provides a new system of ongoing provider education at the moment of the clinical encounter through patient specific prompts and guides. It also provides a system for collaborative research. At the same time CHADIS creates a new economic means of reinforcing and sustaining the broadened clinical role. Phase i provided evidence for feasibility and promising validity data for key components including a simultaneous infant physical examination/developmental screening procedure, a child perceived strengths questionnaire and the parent algorithm suggesting DSM-PC diagnoses. The resultant prototype was proven to be something almost all pediatricians are asking for and parents appreciate. We now propose to complete the initial development and validation of CHADIS, evaluate the need for refinements in various clinical settings and to further develop and test mechanisms for acquisition of revenue using CHADIS. Supplemental funding is now available to evaluate the impact of CHADIS on pediatric resident education and on mental health outcomes.